1. Field
The various embodiments are directed to performing imaging of a specimen using an electron microscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electron microscopes are used in a variety of applications that require high resolution imaging and analysis. In particular, electron microscopes are used in applications such as metallurgy, crystallography, biological sciences, and the semiconductor industry. Any technology which increases the resolution offered by electron microscopes would be desirable.